Rebirth
by ShellySadistic
Summary: Evangeline Shevlin was a nomadic musician who found herself in Dallas. When she and Godric locked eyes on the street, neither of them could shake the feeling that they've met before. As Evee and Godric learn of previous encounters, they will also discover the link between a centuries-old past Evangeline never knew she had and her future rebirth into something savage.
1. The Vampire and the Violinist

**Disclaimer:** Anything related to True Blood and/or the Sookie Stackhouse novels, such as characters, plots, and other references from the pre-existing media that you may recognize are owned by HBO, Alan Ball, and Charlaine Harris. Also, any other recognizable references, including but not limited to: pre-existing monuments, locations, people, works of media, and works of art (ie. music lyrics, photos, etc.) that you may recognize, all belong to their rightful owners. I am simply using them as a derivative work.

**Copyright:** I hereby claim the right to ownership of anything you do not recognize as pre-existing, including but not limited to: the character of Evangeline Shevlin and the general plot of this work. If you steal it, I'mma cut you. :)

**Rating Warning:** This story is rated "M" for a reason. It _will_ contain explicit language, sexual scenarios, violence, and mental/emotional triggers, including but not limited to: forced sexual scenarios, drug and/or alcohol use, gore, mental illness. Some of the aforementioned situations may not get used at all, but it's best to list it now, so I have free reign to use it later. If I feel it is necessary, I will post a trigger warning at the beginning of the chapter that includes said trigger, and try to explain what it is without giving too much of the chapter plot away.

If you have actually taken the time to read all of this, thank you! Let's begin.

**Chapter One: The Vampire and the Violinist**

* * *

_"Attention passengers. We are now arriving at Dallas Union Station. Please remain in your seat until the train comes to a complete stop. Remember to collect all of your personal belongings, and if you have any luggage, please wait outside of your train car for unloading. Thank you for riding Amtrak. Enjoy the rest of your day."_

The intercom silenced as the train began to slow down, pulling into the station. Evangeline folded the corner of the page in the book she was reading and packed it away into her satchel. When the train stopped, she stood and threw her bag over her shoulder, then moved towards the door. As she stepped onto the outdoor platform her breath hitched and her skin immediately began to tingle. The air was so humid!

Within seconds, her long, layered, purple hair began to stick to her skin, so she pulled it up into a messy bun as she waited for her luggage. Thankfully, Evangeline didn't have to wait long for her two bags and instrument case, and once they were in her possession she headed towards the street, not even bothering to go inside the large station building.

Once inside the heart of the city, Evangeline dropped her bags behind some bushes that surrounded a building. People gave her weird or rude looks as they passed by, but Evangeline was used to the glances and not-so-subtle stares.

_"Some people just can't seem to appreciate individuality nowadays,"_ she sourly thought. Two women in sharp, clean pantsuits walked by, and one of them loudly spoke to the other about the "huge, disgusting holes in her ears," making sure Evangeline had heard it. She had, as it was hard not to, and she scoffed at them. _"And some people couldn't be kind to others if their lives depended on it."_

Looking around, Evee took note of the people who filled the streets for the evening rush hour. Some of them wore expensive-looking clothing, and a few got into even more expensive-looking cars. She decided that this would be a good place to set up, so Evangeline delicately sat her hard, black instrument case on the ground in front of her, released the metal clasps, and lifted the lid.

Inside the case lay her most valuable possession: a violin made of cherry wood. The body, sleek and smooth, was only slightly scuffed, but it was nothing a little elbow grease couldn't fix. The instrument was handed down to her from her great-grandmother. Evangeline received it when she was ten, and because she admired the older woman and loved her so deeply, she cherished the gift. The violin was so old, but it was still in beautiful shape. She smiled softly as she ran her fingers down the neck, thinking fondly of her great-grandmother, who had passed away a few years ago. Without that violin, Evee wouldn't have been able to survive.

Sinking her fingers into the soft pillowed fabric, Evangeline gently lifted the instrument out of the case, along with one of two bows. She tightened the bow and tuned the violin by ear, then brought it to her chin. The metal bangles on her left wrist softly clanked together when she brought her arm up, so Evangeline maneuvered them off without putting the instrument down. After dropping the bracelets into the pocket of her flowy brown cargo skirt, she prepared herself once more. She brought the bow to the strings and began to play an upbeat melody.

The music flowed beautifully, filling the air around her. She had played violin since she was four, and it showed. Her case sat open on the ground in front of her, and every once in a while, someone would drop a dollar or some change into it. Evee smiled and lightly bowed in response, silently thanking them for their donation.

Eventually, the sun fell behind the horizon, turning the September sky into a palette of brilliant oranges, blues, and purples. Party-goers, couples on dates, and general night owls switched places with the working men and women. The tips flowed more generously as Evangeline continued to play song after song. Some people even stopped to watch, while others asked her questions when she finished a piece. Overall, she was enjoying her first night in Dallas. She also noted to herself that she liked the night life more than she liked the working class; these people were kinder and more generous.

While she played Camille Saint Saëns' _"Danse Macabre," _a surprisingly large crowd formed around her. Evangeline couldn't help but express her pleasure, as the song was one of her favorites. Whenever she played it, she got lost in the music and moved along with it, sometimes aggressively, sometimes softly, depending on what part of the movement she was at. She lifted her eyes, smiling, to glance at the people around her. One face caught her attention.

A boy stood alone at the edge of the crowd, watching her intensely. Evee couldn't place a finger on his age, but she knew he was young; probably no older than sixteen or seventeen. His brown hair was cut short, but not too short, and his piercing eyes watched her every move. He was built, Evee noticed, and, for a teenager, he had strong features. She could also see a hint of tattoos peeking out from under the light, cream-colored, short-sleeved shirt he wore; one on his chest and another on his left bicep. Evangeline nearly missed a few notes when a wave of familiarity suddenly washed over her. This was her first time in Dallas, though, and she knew she would have remembered a cute face like his, had she met him before.

When their eyes met, a small smile played on the boy's lips, and she returned it as she played the last notes of the song. People from the crowd clapped, including him, and Evangeline took a small bow. She placed her violin down against the case and squatted down to take a sip of water from the bottle she purchased earlier. As she put the bottle down, Evee felt a presence behind her.

"That was beautiful. Thank you."

Looking up and over her shoulder, Evangeline saw the boy standing in front of her case. She straightened up, smiling at him. He was taller than her by six or so inches, and Evee had to crane her neck slightly to look at him. She wasn't surprised, though; standing at a whopping height of five feet, two inches, just about everyone was taller than her.

"I'm glad you liked it," she replied, her smile turning sheepish. Evee couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen him before, but she couldn't, for the life of her, remember when or where. "Thank you for watching."

The boy nodded, glancing downwards, then reached into his pocket and dropped a folded bill into her violin case.

"Enjoy your night."

He left before Evangeline could say thank you, blending in with the mass of people on the street. She bent down to collect the money from it, and on top of the dollar bills and coins sat a one hundred-dollar bill, folded twice in half. Her eyes became as wide as saucers and she quickly looked up, searching the crowd for him. Evee haphazardly stuffed the money into her pocket and packed her violin as quickly but carefully as she could. Throwing one of the back straps over her shoulder and leaving her bags behind to grab later, she took off into the crowd to search for him.

Two blocks down, Evee spotted the back of his head. He looked down as he walked, and if she hadn't have been paying attention to the shirt he wore, Evee never would've been able to pick him out among the throng. He was only maybe twenty yards ahead, and Evangeline debated calling out to him, but she realized then that she didn't know his name. She squeezed between people, some giving her dirty looks, but she didn't care. She just _had_ to thank that man, boy, whatever, for the biggest tip she'd ever gotten.

He rounded a corner, and when Evee hit a gap in the mass of bodies, she broke into a run. She stumbled over her own sandal-clad feet and nearly lost her violin in the process, but she managed to catch it, and continued running.

"Hey!" She shouted at him, her chest heaving from being out of breath. "Sir! Wait!" Other men turned around, thinking she was addressing them, but Evangeline paid them no mind. The man she _was_ calling to turned down an alley and she hurried in after him, thinking she had him.

When she turned in, however, she skidded to a stop. Panting and sweaty, Evangeline stood there, baffled.

He was gone.

* * *

Every night for the following week, Evangeline played in the same spot, hoping that the boy would come back; and every night, she left feeling disappointed. He had given her enough money to pay for a motel room for two nights and still have some leftover. That, paired with the other tips she had gotten, left her with some cash to play with. Evangeline had put some of it aside to save for later, and the rest was spent on food, new toiletries, and a cute head wrap she had found while walking through WalMart. That tip had put her ahead, and it became easy for Evangeline to survive her first week in Dallas.

She desperately wished, though, that she could find that boy and thank him for being so generous. She hated when people thought she was ungrateful.

Evee sighed as she looked at her own reflection in the motel room mirror. While she was disappointed about not having seen the boy in a week, she was also excited. It was a Friday night, and she had decided that afternoon that she would go out for a few drinks and listen to someone else play some music for once. Evangeline pulled on a pair of black ankle boots, then stood straight and looked in the mirror for any needed changes to her attire.

Loose, flowy green pants made her stubby legs look a little longer, and a black three-quarter sleeved blouse accentuated her curves quite nicely. Various bangles and rings adorned her wrists and hands, three-quarter inch oak wood plugs were in her stretched ears, and gold hoops stuck out of each of her nostrils. Her hair was down and in what Evee liked to call an "organized mess," with the wide head wrap she bought the other night loosely containing the top. Throwing her brown leather satchel over her shoulder, she checked her light makeup one last time before leaving the motel for the club she saw a few days ago.

Two hours later, Evangeline was already bored. With no one to talk to or dance with, she couldn't really enjoy the club. She finished off her rum and Coke, her signature drink, then sat the glass back onto the bar. The music was too loud and it was way too hot inside, so Evangeline stood from the stool and threw some bills next to the glass. Her limbs felt loose from the liquor, but she was far from drunk.

Cutting through the mass of sweaty, drunk, aroused bodies on the dance floor proved to be a frustrating task. People were glued to one another, in more than one area, as if the other person was their life source. Evangeline literally had to shove a man out of the way because he was so focused on sucking some girl's face off that he completely ignored her shouts of "Excuse me." Finally breaking through the sloppy mess, she made it to the doors.

The night air was humid, but it felt good on Evee's skin, regardless. She stepped off to the side, away from the entrance lines, and leaned against the wall. She rested her head back and closed her eyes, enjoying both the breeze and relative silence.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doin' out here all by your lonesome?"

Moment of peace destroyed, Evangeline opened her eyes and lifted her head. Standing in front of her, lit cigarette between two fingers, was a man who looked to be a few years older than her. His Texas twang was thick; no doubt enhanced by the alcohol Evee could smell practically seeping from his pores. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing at his appearance; his blue Polo shirt, darkwash jeans, and spiked, frosted hair reminded her of a 90's boy band. Needless to say, he wasn't her type. At all.

"I'm new here," she replied curtly. "And I prefer to be alone."

"You're new?" His eyes lit up and Evangeline wondered if she had made a mistake by telling him that. "Well, welcome to Texas! I'm born and raised right here in Dallas."

"Is that so?" Her tone was dry; Evee was very uninterested and just wanted to be left alone.

"You bet! Say, why don't you let me take you out? Show you around town..." Evangeline bristled and tensed as he leaned his left arm against the wall above her head. He was _way_ too close for comfort. "And maybe when we're done..." He lifted his right hand and grasped her chin. Evangeline could smell the alcohol and cigarettes in full force as he exhaled a hot breath of air into her face.

"Thank you for the offer," she said, discreetly glancing over to the line of people waiting to get into the club. Or, more specifically, the mountain of a bouncer letting them in. "But no." She attempted to pull her chin from his grasp and duck under his arm, but before Evangeline could get away, he grabbed her wrist.

"C'mon, sugar," he drawled, briefly releasing her wrist to flick his cigarette into the street behind him. Evangeline had no time to run, though, as his hand was back around her forearm not even a second later. "Lemme show you a good time. It's true when they say everything is bigger in Texas."

"I said no!" The volume of her voice grew. "Let me go!"

Evee tried to pull away from him but he was far too big for her, his grip on her arm too tight. She knew that spot would be bruised tomorrow. True fear began to settle into Evangeline's mind as she thought of what else might be bruised the next day, and she wondered why no one had come to help her. Maybe they couldn't hear her, or they looked more like a fighting couple, but still. Evangeline was in distress and no one even looked in her direction.

The man aggressively yanked her back and grabbed her other wrist. He shook her, then pulled her close, her arms trapped between his chest and her neck, forcing her to look at his face.

"Now listen here, bitch-"

"The lady said no."

Both of their heads snapped to the side and Evangeline nearly broke down into tears of joy when she saw the boy from last week standing about ten feet away. The pig holding her, who she silently named Boy Band, gave him a once-over and scoffed.

"Who the fuck are you?" He clearly saw no threat in the younger-looking male. "Get the hell outta here, kid."

"I am far from being a child," he replied, his eyes never leaving Evangeline's captor. "I will not leave until you let her go."

The brute suddenly laughed as if he had heard a hilarious joke. Evangeline recoiled, his foul breath nearly making her gag. She looked between the two men, unsure of what was going to happen. The boy was much smaller than Boy Band, in both height and build. Evee wondered if he would be able to take Boy Band in a fight.

"And what are you gonna do if I don't?" He was still chuckling, his hands gripping her forearms tighter. Evangeline fought back a cry of pain.

Faster than her eyes could register, the boy was at her captor's side, his hand wrapped around his throat. Evangeline was, more or less, stunned at first, but that shock quickly turned to fear once she caught a glimpse of long, sharp fangs.

_"He's a vampire!"_ Her inner voice screamed.

"You don't want to know," her vampire savior threatened. His voice was so low that it brought goosebumps to Evee's arms. The vampire's hand was so tight around the man's throat that Evangeline thought she could see his face turning blue. Without a doubt, she changed her mind about who would win in a fight. "Release her. Now."

Boy Band immediately relinquished his grip, not needing to be told again. Evangeline stumbled back and almost fell into the wall. She quickly slid a few feet away, not wanting to be too close, should something violent happen. The vampire moved so he was standing directly in front of Boy Band, his death grip never faltering.

"You will not come near this young woman again," he said, narrowing his eyes. "If you do, I fear for your safety. Am I clear?"

Sputtering and drooling, Evangeline's attacker-turned-victim tried his best to nod, but the most he could do was make a movement that looked similar to a seizure. The vampire practically threw him to the ground, and he fell from his fear and drunken stupor.

"Leave."

Nothing more needed to be said. With damaged pride, Boy Band scrambled to his feet.

"Fuck you, fanger!" His eyes were practically bulging out of his head as he shouted as loud as he could. His loudest wasn't very intimidating, though, as it came out broken and raspy from both the vice grip the vampire had on his throat and the lack of oxygen. "I'll remember you! Both of you!"

Evee's savior growled - literally _growled_ \- and Boy Band took off.

Once he was out of sight, Evangeline put her weight into the wall and dropped her head, releasing a shaky breath. She ran both of her hands through her hair, stressed out beyond belief. When she heard a soft click she froze, suddenly remembering she wasn't alone.

"Are you alright?" The vampire's fangs were retracted and, instead of anger, concern was written on his features.

Evangeline looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes, standing as still as stone against the wall, hoping she could sink into it and disappear. Even though she wasn't prejudiced against vampires and she was thankful that the one standing before her had saved her, Evangeline still didn't know him; nor what he would do to her now that they were alone. Besides, after everything that had just occurred, who could blame her for being on edge?

"Your heart is racing," he observed, taking a cautious step towards her. She responded by taking one away from him. "Be calm, little one. I will not harm you."

"How can I believe you?" As soon as the words left her lips, Evangeline realized that she may have just made a grave mistake. Color drained from her face and her eyes widened.

_"Great,"_ she thought. _"Now he's gonna kill me."_

Luckily, the vampire, who was inching closer to her, only chuckled.

"Truthfully, you can't," he said. "But I did just save you from what could have been a very dangerous situation. And if I wanted to harm you, I would have already done so."

Thinking his words over, Evangeline decided that he was right. On one hand, he could have easily ignored her struggle and let her get raped or die; just like everyone else had. On the other hand, he could have saved her then turned on her himself. Instead, he did neither. He made sure she was okay and made small talk with her. Evee snuck a glance up at him, but she was caught, as he was already looking at her. She quickly lowered her gaze back to the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"What is your name?"

"Evangeline," she softly replied. "If I had any friends, they'd call me Evee. What's your name?"

"Godric. It's a pleasure to meet you, Evangeline," he replied. The corners of his mouth turned to a frown. "Why don't you have any friends?"

"I travel a lot." She shrugged, gazing down the busy street.

Godric silently watched the girl. Her face was flushed from the adrenaline pumping through her. He could still hear her heart working at a quick pace, though her chest was rising and falling more steadily in an effort to calm her body. Because of her fear and adrenaline, the smell of her blood permeated his nostrils, and Godric had to control the beast that was beginning to stir inside of him. Her scent was intoxicating.

When she spoke of having no friends, sadness shone in her stormy eyes, and Godric felt a familiarity wash over him. He wasn't sure when, but Godric got the sense that he had met this girl before; and not just once, but multiple times. In all of his two thousand years, he was sure he had never seen her face before, and yet, he couldn't shake that feeling. It was perplexing.

"Are you afraid of me?" Godric suddenly asked.

Turning her attention back to him, Evangeline nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw that he was right next to her. However, she realized that it wasn't because she was afraid of him; it was just because he was so close when she hadn't expected him to be. Evangeline was actually _un_afraid of the vampire. While she had been terrified of him when she discovered what he was, Evee felt oddly safe now. Maybe it was that "I've seen you before" feeling, or maybe it was the fact that he had tipped her one hundred dollars last week then saved her life tonight. Whatever it was, she felt that she could trust him.

"Not really," she answered after a moment, glancing at him. "Should I be?"

"If you're like that human I saved you from, then yes." Godric said. "But if not, then no harm will come to you by my hand."

"I'm not like that pig." Evangeline retorted defensively. Godric smirked, and amusement sparkled in his gray eyes.

"Then you have nothing to fear," he stated. "Let me walk you home."

Evangeline took a moment to consider his offer. Godric seemed sincere, but she knew she shouldn't trust a vampire she just met. Although, if what had just happened was any indication, she couldn't trust humans she had just met, either. When she weighed her options, Evee determined that Godric seemed like her safest bet.

"Okay," she said to the vampire. "It's quite a few blocks away, though. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," he replied, smiling kindly at her. He then held his arm out, and Evee wearily looked down at it for a moment before gingerly wrapping her own arm through. She suppressed a shudder when her bare forearm touched his ice-cold skin. It did feel nice in the muggy heat, though, and it felt even better on her freshly formed bruises.

"So," he began as they walked. "What brings you to Dallas?"

"Nothing, really." Evangeline mused. She noticed that Godric had a trace of an accent when he spoke, but she couldn't figure out where it was from. Then she added, "I've just never been here, so I thought I'd check it out."

"You don't have a job?"

"You saw me doing my job last week," she replied. Evangeline stopped walking then, which caused Godric to stop as well, and he looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Thank you, by the way," she said, bringing her gaze up to his. "For giving me such a generous tip. You really didn't have to do that."

A smile broke onto Godric's lips and the feeling of familiarity returned. Evangeline was tempted to lean up and press her lips against his.

_"Don't do that, you idiot!"_ She mentally slapped herself, fighting to keep a blush away at the thought of their lips locking together. _"I just met him! Why do I feel like I wanna kiss him already?!"_

Godric's voice shook her from her thoughts. If he had noticed her blush, he didn't say anything about it.

"I know I didn't," he said. "But you play beautifully. And it's very rare to see someone as young as you play something like _'Danse Macabre.'_"

Feeling the blush become brighter, Evee turned her face away. She wondered how much experience Godric had with women; he was certainly a charmer!

"Well, thank you," she humbly said.

"You're quite welcome, Evangeline," he replied, gently tugging her arm to continue their walk. He thought about the blush on her high cheekbones, and the only word that could come to Godric's mind was 'adorable.'

"Oh, please, call me Evee," the girl said. "I don't like Evangeline."

"Why not?" Godric asked.

"It's too long to say, and... I don't know. I just don't like it."

The laugh that Godric gave in response made Evee jump slightly. She just wasn't expecting him to find her answer funny. Nor was she expecting her stomach to flip the way it did.

"What?" Evangeline asked, ignoring her abdominal somersault. She raised an eyebrow at the vampire next to her.

"I like your name." Godric finally said, a smile still tugging at the corners of his lips. "It's elegant. Evangeline is an old Greek name."

"How old are you?" Evangeline asked him, thinking back to what he had said to Boy Band.

"Very old." Godric simply replied.

"How old is 'very old'?"

"How old are _you_?"

"Twenty-three. You didn't answer my question."

"I am old enough to tell you that, compared to me, you are a mere child." Godric said, and Evangeline made a face at him.

Maybe it was his calm demeanor, or maybe she had some sort of "knight in shining armor" complex, but Evangeline found herself feeling comfortable with Godric. She still generally felt shy, but she also found it easy to talk to him. Normally, Evee would be quite reserved around people she barely knew, even coming off as odd or rude sometimes, but with Godric, she just felt generally relaxed. It was like an eerie sense of calm enveloped her. That could either be a good thing or a bad thing.

Eventually, the pair made it back to the motel. When they came to a stop in front of her door, Godric looked down at Evee, obviously confused.

"Well, here we are," she confirmed. He looked at the door, then the building in its entirety, before his gaze finally landed on Evangeline, turning to face her.

"This is where you're living?" Godric asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Why?" Evangeline responded, confusion now sweeping across her features. Godric frowned, looking around again.

"These arrangements are sub-par," he said. Evee raised an eyebrow at him. "The smell of urine is almost overwhelming. And your neighbor is using drugs with a prostitute as we speak."

Evangeline looked over Godric's shoulder at the room next door to hers. The curtains were closed and it was quiet. It didn't even look like anyone was occupying that room.

"How do you know that?" Evee asked, bringing her attention back to him.

"I can hear them." Godric said dryly.

"Oh," she responded, vaguely wondering just how good a vampire's hearing was. "Well they're not bothering me," she continued. "I didn't even know I had a neighbor. And the urine smell isn't that bad."

"You don't have enough money to go somewhere else?"

_"Why is this such a big deal to him?"_ Evangeline thought, shocked by Godric's words.

"Not really," she voiced. For some reason, Evee felt really embarrassed. Godric wasn't condescending or anything like that, but Evangeline suddenly felt self-conscious. She never really stopped to think about how much money she made, only focusing on the fact that she was happy doing what she did, and realizing that she made very little was kind of disheartening. "Look," she added. "I'm fine here. Don't worry about me, okay? I've been in motels far more disgusting than this. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Godric asked, his eyebrows furrowing together in concern. "Perhaps I could make a phone call-"

"Oh, no, no!" Evangeline frantically cut him off. "You don't have to do that! I'll be okay. Seriously." The last thing she wanted was the guy thinking she was a charity case.

Godric seemed to be in thought for a few moments. Evangeline hoped he was just coming to terms with the fact that she didn't want his help. Looking between her and the door, he eventually sighed.

"It's been a pleasure to meet you, Evee." She smiled at his use of the nickname. He still seemed uneasy about the whole situation, but Evangeline was grateful for everything he had done already and didn't want him to go out of his way any more than he already had for her.

"It was nice to meet you, too," she replied. "Thank you for all of your help. I really appreciate it." The corners of his lips turned up into a small smile as he nodded. Before she unlocked her door, Evangeline looked over her shoulder at the vampire. "Will I ever see you again?"

"I'm sure you will," he replied. "I live in Dallas, as well." There was a gleam in his eyes, as if he was thinking of something funny. Evangeline shrugged it off, though, almost afraid to ask what he was thinking about.

"Well, goodnight, Godric." Evee said with a small smile. "Thank you again."

"You're welcome, again." Godric smirked. "Goodnight, Evangeline."

She unlocked her door with the old chrome key and stepped inside. Just before Evangeline closed it, she turned and found that Godric was already gone. With a chuckle, she shook her head and closed the door.


	2. Scarlet Cheeks

**Chapter Two: Scarlet Cheeks**

* * *

The next morning, Evangeline was eating McDonald's hash browns and flipping through the vast array of all twelve TV channels when she received a phone call. She looked at the phone in confusion, wondering who in the world would be calling her. Evangeline almost didn't pick it up, but the old, dirty device kept ringing. Curiosity eventually won over, though, and she grabbed it off of the receiver.

"Hello?"

_"Good morning," _a pleasant feminine voice greeted. _"May I speak to a Miss Evangeline, please?"_

"Uh, yeah, this is her." Evangeline responded uncertainly. She turned to look at the TV, the old phone cord wrapping around her torso. "Who's this?"

_"Hello, ma'am, my name is Katie and I'm the concierge at Hotel Carmilla in Dallas, Texas. I'm calling to inform you that, last night, a Mr. Godric set up a reservation for you here."_

_What?!_

"A-a reservation?" Evangeline practically shouted, stuttering from disbelief. She plopped herself down onto the side of the bed, her hash browns completely forgotten.

_"That's right."_ Katie sounded confused, but she remained pleasant. _"It says here that you will be staying with us from September fourteenth until September twenty-ninth."_

"Two weeks?!" Her eyes nearly bugged out of her skull as she definitely shouted into the phone. Evangeline couldn't believe that a man she had met _last night_ booked a two-week reservation for her at what she was sure was a nice hotel. "Is this reservation already paid for?"

_"Yes ma'am!"_

Evee let out a sigh that was an obvious mix of exasperation and frustration. She fell onto her back on the bed and closed her eyes.

"That sneaky bastard," she mumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose with her free hand.

_"Excuse me?"_

"Nothing." Evee quickly responded. "Okay, when is check-in?"

_"Three o'clock."_ Katie responded.

"Alright. Thank you, Katie." Evangeline said, defeated.

_"You're welcome, Miss Evangeline. We look forward to seeing you."_

"Buh-bye."

Putting the phone back on the receiver, Evangeline glanced at the digital clock next to it. The red lights displayed ten twenty-eight. She had four and a half hours before she could check in at this Hotel Carmilla.

Thinking about it, Evangeline probably should have been thankful - flattered, even - that Godric paid for a two-week stay in a hotel just so she could get out of the one she was currently in, but she just couldn't be. While she did appreciate it, she had told him last night that she would be fine where she was at. Frankly, it was embarrassing. Evangeline normally tried to take control of the situation when she was embarrassed, so it would at least become self-induced humiliation. However, when it was a situation like the one at hand, which was making her feel like a charity case, she got angry. She had absolutely no control over this and it made her face heat up, even though nobody except her and Godric knew what was going on.

"At least it's not public humiliation." Evangeline grumbled to no one. She threw her cold breakfast away and began packing her bags. As much as she wanted to call back and cancel the reservation, Evee didn't want to turn the generous vampire into an angry vampire.

After checking out of the motel - and seeing a prostitute leaving her neighbor's room - Evangeline spent the remaining four hours playing her violin. The humidity was almost stifling and she had to tie her hair high on top of her head, as well as constantly adjust her shorts to keep them from sticking to her sweaty bottom. Evee was incredibly thankful, though, for the man who gave her a six-pack of water and a five-dollar tip.

Once the time came for Evangeline to leave for Hotel Carmilla, she realized she had no idea where it was. She stopped a woman to ask for directions, and she seemed fairly pleasant until she heard the name of where Evee was trying to go. The woman then gave her a dirty, condescending look and hurried away without answering the question. Absolutely baffled and pretty pissed off, Evangeline watched her walk away.

"Gee, thanks for all your help, bitch!" She hollered after her.

With a huff, Evangeline turned and saw an unoccupied cab sitting at the corner. She really didn't want to spend money on a cab when she could walk, but it was humid, she had multiple bags, and the driver most likely knew where to go better than she did.

Deciding on just taking the cab, Evangeline made her way over. The driver helped put her bags into the trunk then she slid into the back seat, grateful for air conditioning. Evee told the driver her destination and he obliged after hesitating for a moment. After pulling out of the parking spot, he spoke.

"I don't mean to pry in your business," he said, glancing at her in the rear-view mirror. "But are you sure you wanna go to Hotel Carmilla?"

"Um... Yeah, why?" Evangeline responded. What was it about the place that made people weary?

"Well... I don't know. It's just that, that hotel is a fanger-friendly one."

_"Of course it is," _she thought.

"You look like a nice girl. It would be a shame if you got mixed up in the wrong crowd, is all."

"I'm pretty sure I can differentiate between the right and wrong crowds myself," she curtly replied. "But thanks for your concern."

The rest of the ride continued in uncomfortable silence. When they pulled up to the hotel about fifteen minutes later, Evangeline paid the driver, his tip greatly cut, and got her bags herself, slamming the trunk. When he drove away, Evee took a moment to look at the building before her.

It was huge and beautiful and, based on the exterior alone, was obviously very expensive. The building was modern with vintage touches and, aside from the travel coffins being rolled inside, nothing made it stand out from the lavish human-only hotels. Evangeline didn't know why she didn't expect Godric to book her in a vampire-friendly hotel; she really should have known. She didn't know how she felt, though, about being in a building full of vampires; it was almost like walking into a lions' den. Nevertheless, Evangeline picked her bags up and stepped inside.

Even the lobby was lavish, with deep crimson and chrome styles accentuated by hints of black. As Evee approached the front desk, a woman looked up from some papers. Short blonde hair framed her face and hazel eyes peered into her own pair of grays. A faint rosy glow adorned her cheeks and her skin didn't appear too pale or sunken in. A human concierge for the day shift.

"Hello," she greeted the woman. "My name is Evangeline Shevlin. I'm here to check in." Recognition immediately crossed the blonde's features.

"Oh, yes, Evangeline! I remember speaking to you on the phone this morning. Welcome to Hotel Carmilla. I'm Katie."

Katie then turned to a computer to her left and started typing. A moment later, she reached down behind the desk and produced a key card, handing it to Evee.

"Your room number is six-nineteen. Elevators are right over there." Katie pointed over Evangeline's right shoulder.

Evee thanked her with a smile and turned to leave, but Katie stopped her.

"Oh, Miss Shevlin? Mr. Godric insists that you feel free to use any of the amenities we have to offer and he requests that you accompany him to dinner in our steakhouse tonight at eight o'clock." Then, in a quieter voice, she added, "You must be special. Mr. Godric is the oldest and second most powerful vampire in Dallas. You're a very lucky girl."

"Oh." Evangeline didn't know how to respond. "Um, thank you." She put on a fake smile, and was relieved when a bellhop hurried over to take her bags, forcing her to end the conversation with Katie. Godric, the vampire that was eternally a boy, was actually one of the most powerful vampires in Dallas?

_"Jeez, who is this guy?"_ Evangeline thought.

When they reached the room and stepped inside, Evee's jaw hit the floor. It was _gorgeous_! It was very dark, with black being the main color, but also very modern. The living room (yes, there was a separate living and bedroom) walls were a beautiful dark gray, the furniture white and chrome, and black accents everywhere. A large plasma television hung on the wall in front of the coffee table and couch. The bedroom was a sensual light brown and black combination and the bed, from what Evee could see, was huge. She couldn't see the bathroom but she was sure she wouldn't be disappointed. Evangeline was broken from the trance when the bellhop cleared his throat.

"Where would you like your bags, ma'am?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot you were here!" Evee said apologetically. "Could you put them in the bedroom, please?"

Chuckling, the young man nodded and made his way to the bedroom. When he returned Evangeline put her hand into her pocket to get his tip, but he stopped her.

"Thank you for your consideration but I cannot accept that," he said. "Mr. Godric has already left me a tip."

_"Seriously?!"_

"Oh," she quipped, slightly annoyed. "Well, thank you."

"No problem. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call room service." The bellhop then left, shutting the door softly behind him.

Once the door was closed, Evangeline moved to the large windows and looked out. The view was indredible, overlooking the bustling city below. Out of the corner of her eye, Evee noticed large, black, metal shutters, no doubt to seal the sun's rays out during the day.

The shutters served as a reminder to Evangeline of the reason that she was there. As incredible as the hotel was, she was still irritated that Godric spent all that money on her. Did it really bother him that she was previously in a hotel that was "sub-par," as he had put it? As much as she tried, she just couldn't understand why he was doing this for her.

Katie said she must have been special. Why? Did he not do these things for other women? Apparently he was powerful, and Evangeline couldn't deny that he was handsome, so she didn't see why women weren't throwing themselves at his feet. She would have to ask him later. After she gave him a piece of her mind for embarrassing her, of course.

The digital clock on the television cable box read three forty-two and, seeing as Evangeline had nothing to do but shower before dinner, she made her way to the bedroom to take a nap. If she was going to be spending the evening with a vampire, she may as well be awake for it. Stripping down to her tank top and underwear, Evee slid into the too-large-for-one-person bed. It was so comfortable that she was barely able to set an alarm before falling asleep.

Three hours later, Evangeline stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her tiny form. She sighed with a soft smile as she wiped some steam off of the six-foot wide bathroom mirror and looked at her reflection. The bathroom was even more exquisite than she thought it would be, with a large shower, a bathtub big enough for three people, two sinks, and candles everywhere. Colored lights were set beneath the tub, and there was even a radio and mp3 player in the room, all of which controlled by the push of a button.

Digging through her bags, Evangeline realized that she didn't have much to wear to a fancy hotel restaurant. She pulled out a summer maxi dress and decided it was the best she'd be able to do. It was a soft cream color that darkened to a rich green at the bottom. It stopped just past her ankles, so it flowed nicely when she walked, and had a strap that tied behind the neck. It was probably the nicest dress she owned.

After Evangeline dressed, she returned to the bathroom mirror to figure out what to do with her hair. It never looked good completely pulled back unless it was a messy bun or wrapped in a headband, but leaving it down was too informal. Evee decided on the in-between and pulled the sides back just behind her ears with flower hair combs, leaving the rest down to air dry. Then she applied light makeup, using only eyeliner, mascara, and a soft pink blush. Fifteen minutes before eight, she slid on some sandals, grabbed her bag, and left for the restaurant.

As soon as Evangeline saw the restaurant, she spotted Godric waiting for her at the front. He looked handsome, wearing a dark gray button-up with the sleeves cuffed to his elbows and black dress pants. When their eyes locked, he gave a small smile. Evangeline pursed her lips to show him that she was a little less than pleased with him, but then smiled back nonetheless.

"Good evening, Evangeline." Godric greeted once she approached him.

"Hello, Godric," she replied, a slight edge to her tone. He chuckled, knowing she was irritated.

"I trust your room is suitable?"

"Yes. _Too_ suitable."

The knowing look she gave Godric made him smile; yes, she was definitely irritated. He didn't press the matter though, because by the way her frustrated demeanor faltered every time she tried it, he knew she wasn't completely angry. Evangeline's mouth formed a lopsided, carefree smile and Godric fought to keep himself from brushing his fingers across the corner of her lips to her cheek. Instead, he gently placed his hand on the center of her back and led her into the restaurant.

Shortly after being seated in a quiet corner, the waiter came to their booth for drink orders. Godric insisted that the bill was on him and, through gritted teeth, Evangeline ordered a rum and Coke. Godric ordered a TruBlood, any type, and the server hurried away.

"Why do you not look pleased?" Godric asked once they were alone. Evangeline looked up from her menu with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you insist on spending all of your money on me?" Evee calmly shot back. "It says here that a mixed drink is twenty-six dollars."

"Twenty-six dollars is nothing," he replied.

"I'm not just talking about the drinks, though!" Evangeline groaned, dropping her floppy menu onto the table. The flame on the candle in the center flickered from the gust of wind. "I'm talking about everything, Godric! You didn't have to book me a hotel room for two weeks. You didn't have to tip me a hundred dollars. You didn't have to do anything at all."

"I know I didn't," the vampire replied. "But I wanted to."

Before Evangeline could ask why, the waiter returned with their drinks. He took meal orders, and Evee ordered steak, medium rare, with steamed broccoli and mashed potatoes; it was, surprisingly, one of the cheaper options, and although Godric insisted that she get whatever she wanted, she still wasn't going to. Godric, however, didn't order anything, even though there were quite a few blood-based meals on the menu. Evangeline suddenly felt fat, and she tried to cover her face with her hands, looking down at the table cloth.

"You're not eating?"

"No. I require little sustenance anymore." Godric replied.

"So you're just going to sit there and watch me eat?"

No response.

"Why are you doing this?" Evangeline asked.

"Doing what?"

"Spending so much money on me!" She could feel her anger rising as she repeated herself. Evangeline knew that Godric knew what she was talking about; what she didn't know was why he was playing dumb.

"I've told you already, Evangeline. I want to."

She could feel her eye twitching.

"But _why_?!"

Godric sighed and closed his eyes as he folded his hands on top of the table. When he opened his mercurial orbs, his gaze locked with Evangeline's. For some reason, his eyes held hers captive. The look in them portrayed honesty and intensity, but also a hint of sorrow. Evangeline wondered with a flash of anxiety if he was going to glamour her.

"To be truthful, it's because I feel compelled to." Godric said. "You remind me of someone. I don't know who it is, nor do I know why, but regardless, I feel the desire to help you. Being near you, Evangeline, gives me a sense of familiarity. I just can't explain it better than that."

Evangeline looked at the vampire in front of her; like, _really_ looked at him. He appeared almost uncomfortable talking about it. While Evee was relieved that Godric felt the familiarity, too, and she wasn't just some weirdo, she also felt angry. So because she reminded him of someone he took pity on her? To keep herself from saying anything snarky, Evangeline swallowed a big mouthful of her drink.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, the waiter brought Evangeline's meal to the table. She immediately busied herself with eating, happy for the distraction. Godric watched her with deep interest as she ate; it made her feel a bit awkward, but Evee tried her best to ignore it. The steak was phenomenal, practically melting in her mouth. The broccoli was earthy, which she loved, and the mashed potatoes were creamy and smooth. She would have moaned in pleasure from the deliciousness of it, but she didn't want to look stupid.

"How is your meal?" Godric asked. Evangeline swallowed the broccoli she was chewing before answering.

"It's wonderful, thank you," she replied, not meeting his gaze. Godric noticed.

"What's on your mind, little one?"

"Nothing."

"You're not speaking, nor are you looking at me," he pointed out.

"I thought it was rude to speak while eating." Evangeline retorted, faking innocence.

"It's not rude to have conversation over dinner. However, it _is_ rude, and also a sign of anxiety, to not look someone in the eye during conversation."

Evangeline cursed his logic.

"Okay," she sighed, putting her fork and knife down. "You wanna know what's bothering me? What's bothering me is that you spent all of this money on me. I appreciate it more than you could possibly imagine, but still. I was a little pissed off when I got the phone call from the front desk this morning." Godric could feel the corners of his lips twitching, but he refrained from smiling, not wanting to anger the girl further. He remained silent, letting her continue. "It also bothers me that you're only helping me because I remind you of someone else. Regardless of whether or not you know who it is, it's kind of like adding salt to the wound, don't you think? What if I hadn't reminded you of them? Would I still be in that motel?"

The glint of amusement disappeared from his eyes then, and was replaced by seriousness.

"I didn't spend my money on you simply because you remind me of someone, Evangeline." Godric replied, shaking his head slightly. "You would still be here, familiarity aside. The motel you were in is a slum that attracts the drug users, prostitutes, and even murderers of Dallas. I did not tell you while you were there because I didn't want to alarm you, but a woman's body was found in the room three doors down from yours just days before you arrived. It is unsafe there."

The color drained from Evangeline's face as she took in Godric's words. She had to take another sip of her drink to calm her nerves.

"I also spent my money on you because you intrigue me. You're a very kind but strong girl, Evangeline. You are also wise beyond your years. Those things were made clear to me the night I watched you perform."

"But you don't know me." Evangeline replied, unsure of what else she could come back at him with. Her resolve was faltering from his flattery. "We only spoke when you walked me home."

"I know. And I would like to change that. If it's alright with you, I would like to get to know you better."

Evangeline mentally patted herself on the back for putting blush on her cheeks before dinner. If she hadn't, Godric would be complimenting a beet instead of a girl.

She didn't know, though, that Godric spied the tips of her ears turning red, as well.

"Is that why you put me in a vampire-friendly hotel?" Evee asked, not exactly acknowledging the unspoken question.

"That, and because this is the safest hotel in Dallas."

"You still didn't have to spend all of this money on me." No matter how many times Godric told her it was okay, Evangeline still couldn't come to accept it. Godric found it to be a respectable quality. She wasn't greedy, and although her constant reminders were mildly annoying, it was still a positive aspect.

"Evangeline, I am very old." Godric said, sounding a little exasperated. "Over the years, I have accumulated a great deal of money. However, I have no desire for material things and, therefore, no desire for money. It holds little value to me."

"Well," Evangeline mumbled, still not sure what else to say. "Thank you, then." Honestly, what _could_ anyone say to that? Nothing, that's what.

Godric gave her a soft, warm smile and suddenly, Evangeline felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't help but smile back, her face feeling warm. From embarrassment? From a small crush? She didn't know. Or maybe she just refused to admit the latter to herself.

"You should finish your meal." Godric advised, breaking her from her thoughts. "I imagine it wouldn't be as appetizing if it were to get cold."

Evangeline did as she was told and finished what she could of her meal, which, admittedly, wasn't much more. While she ate, she took the few silent minutes to ponder what Godric had said. He was intrigued by her, and not because she reminded him of someone else. He wanted to know more about her. What was so interesting about her, though? She knew she looked different than the rest of the general population, but if he really was as old as he claimed, however old that was, she was sure Godric had seen far more absurd things.

However, knowing that he felt the same way was a relief. From the moment their eyes locked last week Evangeline could feel that force, tugging at some closed off part of her brain that her conscious mind had no access to. That force not only told her that she knew him, though; it told her that she knew him _intimately_. That was why Evangeline was tempted to kiss him last night. She knew she had never met Godric before, at least not that she could remember. And she knew she would certainly remember if they had been together in _that_ context.

As the waiter came back to take the plate and glasses, Godric looked at a cell phone he had pulled from his pocket. He growled softly in irritation and looked back up at the girl before him.

"What's wrong?" Evee asked, genuinely concerned.

"It seems that I'm being called on for business." Godric replied apologetically. "Unfortunately, I have to cut our time together short."

"What kind of business?" Evangeline couldn't help her curiosity.

"I am what is called a Sheriff in the vampire community," he began. "There are multiple Sheriffs in every state, each one residing in and protecting a different area. We ensure that the vampires in our area abide by the rules set in place by either ourselves, the King or Queen of the state, and, ultimately, the Authority."

_"So _that's _what Katie meant when she said he was powerful." _Evee thought, completely blown away by the information.

"You have Kings and Queens? And an Authority?"

"We do." Godric nodded.

"So then you're like a county police Sheriff, the King or Queen would be, like, the Chief of Police, and the Authority would be... The President?" Evee knew that wasn't exactly right, but it was the closest comparison she could think of, considering she knew next to nothing about vampire hierarchy.

"Essentially, yes." Godric chuckled, though it was clear he was still unhappy about having to leave. "Although there is more than one person in the Authority." Then he added, "Before I leave, allow me to escort you back to your room."

Evangeline accepted, honestly not wanting to say goodnight just yet. Godric left some bills in the black check folder then, with his vampire speed, appeared behind Evee and pulled her chair out for her. He couldn't keep the smile off of his face when the young girl looked surprised at the sudden movement, then blushed when he held his hand out for her to take. The rosy hue in her cheeks complimented her purple hair beautifully. As they walked to the elevator, their hands stayed connected, fingers laced through the other's. The warmth of her hand was new to Godric, as was the frantic beating of her heart. Sure, he had experienced the warmth of a body and rapid heart rate while feeding, but he hadn't been so simply intimate with a human in this way in quite a few years; much longer than the last time he had fed on a human and not just a bottle of TruBlood.

After many shy glances in the elevator, the pair arrived at the room. Evangeline stopped and turned to Godric, looking into his eyes with a hint of longing.

"I feel like I'm in a much fancier version of déjà vu," she said with a chuckle. "Dinner was wonderful. Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Godric's eyes quickly moved from her face down her body. On the way back up, he paused briefly at her neck and the pulsing vein there, then at her full, pink lips, before meeting her gaze again. "I also realize I never told you how beautiful you look tonight. Like a Greek Goddess."

Evee's cheeks flamed up yet again - boy, she sure was blushing a lot lately - and she smiled shyly. Godric extended his right hand to her, palm up, and, confused, she gave him her left. The vampire then brought it to his lips and planted a chaste kiss on her knuckles, all the while maintaining eye contact with her. Evangeline's heart nearly beat right out of her chest.

"May I call on you tomorrow night?" Godric asked, the corners of his lips curling ever so slightly upwards. Evee realized that he could probably hear her heart going a mile a minute.

"Uh... Um, sure," she stammered. "Of course."

"I look forward to it. Goodnight, Evangeline. Sleep well."

"Goodnight, Godric."

With one last look, Godric turned on his heel and left, leaving Evangeline breathless and flustered in the hallway.


	3. Momentum

**Chapter Three: Momentum**

* * *

Music wafted through the hotel room and the late summer, early autumn sunset cast a beautiful purple and orange glow that gave the space a warm, peaceful ambiance. Evangeline stood in the bedroom, putting on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. She had stayed up late last night and forced herself to sleep in so she could be alert and energized for her night with Godric. Even though she had woken up well before the sun fell behind the horizon, Evangeline was still energetic; if not from the sleep, then from the excitement she felt.

There was no denying she was excited to spend time with the vampire. He was mysterious, handsome, generous, and incredibly kind. Even without the sense of familiarity, Evangeline felt comfortable, albeit shy, in his presence. Godric had yet to criticize her, and he seemed sincere in everything he did, when it came to her, at least. He barely knew Evee, but he paid for her to stay in a lavish hotel. He was so old, and yet, looked no older than a teenager. He was also a walking history textbook, probably having seen so much over the course of his life. _He_ was the intriguing one, not her.

Evangeline hummed to the melody of the music, swaying her hips back and forth, as she looked for a shirt to wear. The news forecast had said that the heat would break at night, and the cool breeze coming in from the open windows had attested to that. Evee spotted a thin red and black flannel in her bag and pulled it on, relishing the feel of the soft material. She didn't know what Godric had planned for the night, if anything, so she kept her hair simple, leaving her purple locks down, her chin-length bangs partially falling over her left eye. She also applied a little bit of black eyeshadow to give her stormy eyes a smokey look.

Just as she had finished cleaning up, a knock sounded on Evangeline's door. Her head snapped up to the windows and she realized that the sun had already completely gone down. Instantly forgetting about everything else, she launched towards the door and pulled it open.

Godric smiled when he saw her flushed face, her eyes bright, and her chest heaving from answering in a hurry. He took in her appearance and, dressed in a flannel, jeans, and boots, she just looked so... Real. She was the total opposite of the bland, run-of-the-mill humans he saw every night. Her hair was unique, as were her stretched earlobes; at least to today's society. Godric fondly remembered the tales of races and tribes from a time even before he lived. Ancient Egyptians stretched their ears to display their nobility, as did the Buddha when he was known as Prince Siddhartha. Some tribes, such as the Maasai tribes from Kenya, stretched their lobes because they found it beautiful. Other old civilizations stretched their ears to show their warrior status.

To Godric, Evangeline was all of those things.

"Godric," she breathed, a lopsided smile playing on her lips. "Nice to see you again."

"Good evening, Evangeline. It's nice to see you again, as well," he replied. He spoke the truth, too. Godric had risen about an hour before the sun set, as usual, and was ready to leave his home as soon as he was able to. He even asked Isabel to put anything that came up on hold if it wasn't incredibly urgent.

"Would you like to come in?" Evee asked, gesturing behind her to the room.

"Actually, I was going to ask if you were ready to leave." Godric replied. "I thought we might take a walk tonight."

"Okay," the girl replied. "Lemme just grab a jacket." She disappeared, only to return a moment later with a faux leather jacket hung over one arm. Evangeline wasn't sure if she would need it, but she brought it anyway. While she loved the beauty the cooler months brought, she hated the cold weather that came with them.

As the two left the building and began their walk, Evangeline snuck shy glances at Godric. Every so often, he would advert his eyes down to her and give a small smile, and Evee would quickly look away. She felt like a child, acting like this; like a school girl that had just realized that, sometimes, boys were cute. She wondered how childish Godric thought she was.

"So," Evee began as they entered a park. It was cozy, with lots of trees surrounding them and benches lining the dimly lit walkways. "How did you find me the other night?"

"Coincidence, actually." He gazed at the sky as he spoke. "I had been out to run an errand and I saw you in passing."

"Oh." Evangeline couldn't help but feel disappointed. Godric hadn't been actively looking for her like she had hoped; they had met purely by chance. She glanced down at her boot-clad feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world, not wanting to show her disappointment. Godric picked up on it, however, and stopped walking. Evee continued to look at her feet until Godric curled his index finger under her chin and brought her attention to him.

"Coincidental or not, I'm happy our paths crossed. You are a wonderful girl, Evangeline. Please believe me when I say that."

"Should I, though?" Evangeline retorted. She probably shouldn't have opened her mouth, but she was disappointed - even a little angry. "Should I believe you, Godric? If you're so happy our paths crossed, if you decided you wanted to get to know me better, why didn't you seek me out?"

Godric pinched the bridge of his nose, which Evangeline thought was a really human thing to do. It would have been humorous, had she not been angry with him.

"I didn't seek you out because I am a monster, Evangeline." He opened his eyes and sadness reflected from them. "Vampires are extremely dangerous creatures. I shouldn't even be spending time with you, really. It's too hazardous."

Well, then! That was not the answer Evee had been expecting. It was obvious that Godric was beating himself up over it, and all of her anger melted away. Evangeline couldn't be mad at him when he was so distraught.

"Oh, Godric," she sighed, bringing her hands up to cup his cold cheeks. "You're not a monster. Not at all."

"I could kill you if I wanted to." He stared hard into her eyes, trying to get the point into her head.

"So can humans. I mean, look at my arms." Evangeline pushed up her sleeves and showed Godric the hand-shaped bruises Boy Band had given her. They were a sickening combination of purple and green, with hints of yellow mixed in. Godric frowned, but Evee continued before he could say anything. "You may be a vampire, but you have done nothing but be good to me. You could have hurt me - hell, even killed me - many times. And yet, you haven't."

"I haven't, but it's been difficult, Evangeline. I haven't spent this much time around a human in years." Godric countered. "You have to understand-"

"I may not entirely understand the situation, but you really aren't the monster you think you are." Evee cut him off. "Understand _me_, Godric, when I tell you that."

The vampire looked to the ground, having a battle within himself. From the corner of his eye he saw a small hand slip into his. Evangeline's fingers intertwined with his, and she bent slightly to catch his gaze. Godric raised his head to look at her.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, okay?" She offered him a small smile and Godric felt a tingling sensation spread throughout his body. He couldn't determine if it felt like fluttering butterflies or sparks of electricity; perhaps a bit of both. Evangeline's hand felt warm in his and they fit almost perfectly. Even when she wasn't trying to be funny, her smile was still lopsided, and Godric briefly thought about how it was one of the cutest things he had ever seen.

"Come on," she said, breaking his trance. "Let's continue our walk."

Obliging, Godric let Evangeline lead him down the path, their hands remaining connected. The silence shared between them was comfortable as they strolled at a leisurely pace, simply taking in their surroundings and enjoying each other's company.

"Tell me about yourself." Godric suddenly said, breaking the silence. "You know more about me than I know about you."

"That's not a lot, though." Evangeline teased with a smile. The vampire smirked in response and said nothing, waiting for her to continue. Evee blew out a breath, her lips making a raspberry noise and blowing her bangs up a little. "Well... My full name is Evangeline Colette Shevlin. I'm twenty-three years old and my birthday is May thirtieth."

"Where were you born?"

Evangeline hesitated, uneasy about sharing that kind of information.

"Philadelphia."

"Did you grow up there?" Godric noticed her hesitance in telling him about her personal life, but he was curious.

"Yeah. I lived there until I was nineteen."

"Where did you live after that?"

"That's when I started my traveling." Evee looked up to the stars, silently calling on them for some support. She hoped Godric wouldn't tell anyone, and she had a feeling that he wouldn't, but she didn't know for sure. "The first place I went was New York. I stayed in Manhattan for, like, six weeks. I spent about a year hopping around the East Coast, then I started moving inward. The night you saw me play was the day I got to Dallas."

"What made you want to travel?" The more Godric heard, the more he truly was interested.

Evangeline visibly tensed, her hand squeezing his a little harder. Her eyes frantically darted back and forth across the ground in front of them, and Godric heard her pulse quicken.

"I... I don't want to talk about that," she eventually mumbled, her voice quaking slightly.

"Did something happen to you?" Godric gently pressed, his gaze boring into the side of her face, eyebrows knitted together in serious confusion.

"Please, Godric, don't make me talk about it. I don't want to right now." Evee pleaded, staring hard at the ground. "Maybe I'll tell you another time, but I just don't want to tonight."

"Where are your parents?" He changed the subject after a moment of silence.

"Back in Philadelphia."

"Do you have a good relationship with them?"

"Yeah. I miss them a lot." The love the girl had for her parents was visible in her eyes.

"Have you spoken to them recently?"

"Not really. I've been moving around a lot, lately. I think the last time I spoke to them was..." She thought for a moment. "Sometime around three months ago."

"Why haven't you called them?"

"I can't."

Her short reply told Godric that they were heading back to that subject again, so he didn't say anything else. They walked for a few more minutes in silence, until a colorful paper stapled to a light pole caught Evee's attention. She stopped for a moment to read it.

_"FALL CARNIVAL_  
_NorthPark Center parking lot_  
_Sep. 13th - Sep 22nd_  
_Mon-Thu &amp; Sun: 6pm-9pm_  
_Fri &amp; Sat: 6pm-10pm_

_8687 N Central Expy_  
_Dallas, TX"_

"What's NorthPark Center?" Evangeline asked, turning to face Godric. Excitement was creeping into her tone, and he was glad the negative emotions were seemingly forgotten.

"I believe the term is shopping mall," he replied, taking a look at the flyer. "What is a carnival?"

"You must be really old if you don't know what a carnival is," Evee teased. "It's basically a bunch of amusement rides and games set up in one place, and people pay to ride or play."

"And do you want to go to this... Carnival?"

"Yes!" Evee exclaimed. She was glad the subject of her past was dropped. "I brought some money with me. What time is it?"

Godric pulled his cell phone from his pocket and pressed a button to light the screen.

"Seven forty-two."

"We'll have, like, an hour if we go now." Evangeline bounced on the balls of her feet. "Can we, please?"

"If you wish." Godric smiled at her excitement. How could he say no? "It's close by. It'll only take a few minutes to get there."

"Oh, thank you!"

Evangeline suddenly threw her arms around Godric's neck and he immediately tensed. Her body was flush against his, her breasts pressing onto him. The sweet aroma of her blood mixed with a musky perfume oil filled his nostrils. Warmth left her body and entered his. Her neck, and the jugular vein pumping hot blood inside of it, was only centimeters away from his mouth. His pupils dilated, his gums ached to extend his fangs, and the crotch of his jeans became too tight.

It took every last ounce of willpower that Godric had to restrain the beast that was clawing its way to the surface.

Realizing what she had done, Evangeline quickly pulled away and put distance between herself and Godric. She hunched her shoulders and held onto her right arm with her left hand.

"Sorry," she mumbled, sneaking a glance at him. He was as stiff as a statue, and the only indication that he was alive - or as alive as a vampire could be - was his heavy, ragged, unnecessary breathing. "I'm so sorry. That was so stupid of me. I shouldn't have hugged you; we're not even close like that! At least, I didn't think we were. I don't know how you feel. And... God, I'm just so _fucking_ stupid. I'm sorry. I know you said you don't feed much anymore and me being so close probably just-"

Evangeline was suddenly cut off by a cold finger being placed over her lips. Her eyes widened in surprise and she looked up to see Godric staring down at her. She had been so caught up in her rant, staring at the ground, that she didn't even notice that the vampire had, for the most part, composed himself. He was still breathing deeply, but he otherwise seemed fine.

"Sowwy," she said from behind his finger, her speech distorted because of it.

"Relax, little one." Godric said softly, even though he, too, still appeared tense. "Come. We don't have much time for the carnival."

It wasn't long before Evangeline and Godric arrived at the mall parking lot. Evee was happy that the walk was a short one, as the silence that passed between the two of them was incredibly awkward. She kept a gap between them, afraid that being too close would set him off again. The incident was both embarrassing and terrifying; she could see the restraint he had been using to keep from attacking her. All because she had let her excitement get the better of her. He could have easily killed her. The thought of how he could rip her throat out as if he were biting into Jell-O was disturbing.

"Oh." Godric's voice broke Evee from her scary thoughts. "I _have_ seen these before."

Metal barriers enclosed the carnival into a portion of the lot, so no cars could drive through. There were lots of rides, including a Tilt-A-Whirl, Scrambler, Zipper, a fun house, and a surprisingly large ferris wheel. Sounds from games echoed around her as children tried their hand at water gun racing, balloon darts, ring tosses, and frog hopping. Delicious smells filled her nostrils as people walked by with corn dogs, bags of popcorn, cotton candy, and, Evee's favorite, funnel cake. Her mouth watered at the mere thought of the deep fried, sugary treat.

"I knew you couldn't have gone all this time without seeing a carnival." Evangeline replied. "Are you going to go on rides with me, or am I gonna have to go alone?"

"Would you rather I went with you?" Godric looked uneasy about the idea, and Evangeline debated on telling him not to worry about it. However, the image of him being on the Scrambler was too good to pass on.

"I mean... It would be nice, but-"

"Then let's go."

A surge of joy shot through Evee, though she didn't hug Godric. She did _not_ want to relive that moment.

The vampire paid for a small string of tickets, which made Evee frustrated, but she was slowly learning to deal with the fact that she was never going to win when it came to paying for things. However, she would never fully accept it. Godric was stubborn about it, sure, but so was she. Evee decided she would save the money that he wouldn't let her spend, and just buy him something really nice later. It would be a combination gift; a combination of "thank you" and "here's your damn money back."

Godric on carnival rides was definitely as amusing as Evangeline had thought it would be. They went on the Tilt-A-Whirl first, and Evee found herself laughing more at Godric's reaction than the ride itself. He looked like he wanted to enjoy himself but didn't understand the ride at all. It probably also wasn't much fun because it wasn't like he could get dizzy from the spinning. If anything, the ride was probably too slow. Regardless, Evee had to wipe tears away from laughing so hard.

The vampire really wasn't enjoying the amusement rides, but he accompanied the girl anyway, because he did enjoy seeing her so happy. Her cheeks turned rosy, her eyes sparkled, and she bore a huge grin. Her joy at something so... So _human_ was enough to bring out a small sliver of his own humanity. It was a sensation that Godric hadn't felt in decades. Centuries, even. He had glimpses of it before, but never had it felt so satisfying.

They had just gotten off of the Scrambler when Evangeline saw the ring toss. She meandered over to it and smiled at a teddy bear that hung from one of the booth posts. The bear was a pretty chocolate brown color and wore a red bow around its neck.

"Would you like the bear?" Godric asked as he watched Evee admire it.

"I would, but I don't have anywhere to put it, with all of the traveling I do." She sighed softly. It really was adorable, and she wanted something to remember the night by. "I think I might try for it anyway."

Evangeline fished some money from her pocket and gave the game attendant five dollars. In return, he handed her a bucket of red plastic rings, each just slightly larger than the necks of the small sea of green glass bottles that sat before her. Godric gave Evangeline a look that indicated that he was clearly displeased about her paying for herself, and Evee stuck her tongue out at him in response. She plucked a ring from the bucket and tossed it, aiming for a bottle in the middle. It clinked off of the neck and clattered to the ground.

"Would you like me to do it?" Godric asked.

"No." Evangeline stubbornly replied. "I want to win it myself."

Godric chuckled at the girl's intense look of determination, her brows furrowed together and her bottom lip caught tightly between her teeth. Ring after ring flew through the air, each one missing. Eventually, determination turned to frustration and Godric had to keep himself from blatantly laughing at the poor girl. When yet another ring missed, Evee huffed. Then she turned to her vampire friend, a silly glint in her eyes.

"Godric?" He instantly knew what was coming.

"You want to let me win you the bear now." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Well... I mean... This game is _really_ hard, considering my puny human hand-eye coordination is crap." Evangeline knew he knew she was putting on an act because she was too stubborn to admit she couldn't do it, but Godric, bless his heart, didn't call her out on it. He simply smiled knowingly. "And you're a vampire..."

"I am."

"And _because_ you're a vampire, your hand-eye coordination is _so_ much better..."

Godric couldn't hold back any longer and openly laughed at her. The casual and innocent expression Evee was making faltered as she, too, broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Give me some." Godric said, gesturing to the bucket of rings. Evangeline did as she was told then stepped back, giving him room.

Two minutes and a very disgruntled game attendant later, Godric and Evee were waiting in line for the ferris wheel, Evee clutching the brown teddy bear to her chest.

"So," she began as they took a few steps forward in line. It was moving quickly; they wouldn't have to wait long. "How are you liking the carnival?"

"It's... Interesting," he concluded after a moment.

"If you don't like it we can leave now." Evee responded. "We got to hang out here for a little bit, so we can go whenever you want."

"No, I do like it." Godric replied. "I would come to these every night if it meant getting to see you smile."

Evangeline's cheeks immediately heated up, and she looked away with a small smile. Before she could struggle with thinking of what to say in response, the ferris wheel operator opened the gate and motioned them forward. Evee clambered into the cart and Godric followed, albeit much more gracefully. The little door shut and locked behind them, and the wheel began to move. The girl diligently kept her gaze away from the vampire, too nervous to look him in the eye. After a comment like that, she wondered exactly _how_ well he wanted to get to know her. Evangeline had thought of it before, but physically hearing things with such a suggestive undertone made it seem so much more real. A chill ran down her spine, from both the thought and the strong breeze that blew by now that they were off of the ground. Godric put his arm around her shoulders and her cheeks suddenly felt warmer.

"I know I can't do much to keep you warm, but it's better than nothing, I suppose." Godric said.

"It's the thought that counts." Evee replied as she turned to glance at him, the ghost of a smile appearing on her soft lips. She allowed herself to lean into him and, although his body wasn't warm, it warmed her soul to think that someone wanted to spend this much time with her; that someone truly enjoyed her company.

Godric's embrace tightened. Evangeline was clueless to the fact that he felt the exact same way.

"I wonder what it would be like to see the city from above." Evee mused as the wheel rounded the top. She couldn't see very far into the distance, and they weren't very high up, but the view of the parking lot put the thought in mind.

"I could show you."

"What?"

"I could show you the city from above."

Evangeline took in the features of the vampire next to her. While amusement shone in his mercurial eyes, there were no signs of teasing or lying in them. Her own smokey orbs danced across his high cheekbones, strong, straight nose, and landed on his slightly full, slightly pink, lips. Her attention lingered there for a few seconds before bouncing back to his eyes.

"You what? How?" She just didn't understand. It was like her brain was malfunctioning. From his statement or his lips, which were taunting her with the smooth way they moved, Evangeline wasn't sure.

"I can fly." Godric deadpanned.

"You can _what_?"

"You must be having a hard time hearing," he mocked.

"Well I'm sorry!" Evangeline retorted, still in disbelief. "Excuse me for my mind being blown over the fact that you just told me you can fly!"

Godric chuckled, slowly moving closer to Evee. He curled the arm around her shoulders inward more, forcing her to lean against him. Her stormy eyes met with his silvery ones.

"You're a silly girl, Evangeline."

"Why is that?" She asked, her voice breathy from the adrenaline pumping through her veins. The close proximity between them made Evee's heart thud wetly in her ears. Her eyes traveled across his face, frequently making pit stops at his lips. A smirk was set into said lips that Evangeline would've smacked clear off, had it been anyone else. It wasn't just anyone else though; it was Godric, the devilishly handsome vampire who had saved her from a hulking mass of a man. Godric, who wouldn't let her spend a dime for just about anything. Godric, who was kind and caring and treated her so well, simply because he wanted to.

Cool breath broke her from her trance. Godric was slowly leaning in, his eyes flicking between her eyes and lips.

"Because you care so greatly over miniscule things." Godric replied. A hand came up to lightly grasp her chin. Evee felt like she was going to burst from the anxiety but she tried not to let it show. She gripped her teddy bear so tightly that she was afraid her nails were going to puncture holes into its soft fur.

Slowly she began to lean in as well. Being so close, she could see that his pale lips looked incredibly soft. She suddenly wanted to find out if they felt as such. His unnecessary breaths, lightly falling on her face, smelled like spearmint. She wondered if it tasted like Wrigley's chewing gum.

"Being able to fly is not miniscule." Evee's voice was barely above a whisper, but she knew Godric could hear her clearly.

Their lips were millimeters apart; if the wind so much as blew the wrong way they would kiss. Evangeline closed her eyes. Her belly quivered from butterflies. Her nerves were so on edge that her skin tingled. And then...

"Alright, lovebirds. Ride's over."

Evangeline shot back like a teenager caught by her parents, putting as much space between herself and Godric as possible. The ride attendant stood with the gate to their car open, silently teasing her with a smirk and raised eyebrows. Her face immediately heated up so much that it felt like it was going to melt off. People waiting in line for their turn watched the scenario, smiling and laughing.

Evangeline had never wanted to punch someone square in the nose so badly.

A hand grasped hers, and Evee turned to see Godric offering a small smile. He otherwise appeared calm and collected and she wondered how he wasn't dying of embarrassment, like she was. The vampire moved his hand to the small of her back and gently led her away from the crowd.

"I believe the carnival is closing for the evening. Shall we go?" He asked, glancing down at her.

"Yeah," Evee replied, her face still red even as they walked away from the ferris wheel. "Let's get out of here."

"I have something to show you before we return to the hotel."

Before Evangeline could respond, Godric pulled her close, their bodies pressed against each other. His arms snaked around her waist in a vice-like grip and the butterflies returned to Evee's stomach. She blinked rapidly in confusion, trying to process what was happening.

"Wrap your arms around my neck." Godric commanded, gazing down at her. She could smell him again, and she thought she was going to get dizzy from all of the emotions and sensations overwhelming her human brain. She did as she was told, her hands gripping the opposite arms to get a stronger grasp.

"Hold on tightly."

"What are we-"

Suddenly she screamed, the shrill sound echoing through the air, as Godric took off in flight.

A few minutes later, the pair landed. Godric attempted to release Evangeline from his hold and step back, but she refused to move her arms. Her head was buried into the crook of his neck and she was breathing in short, quick spurts. He could hear her fragile heart working hard in her chest.

"Are you alright, Evangeline?"

"Fine. I'm fine." She was breathless and shaky, and it took a moment two gather herself. "It's just... That was both the most exhilarating and terrifying thing I have ever experienced."

A deep rumble in Godric's chest signified he was chuckling, and Evee eventually started to giggle as well. Finally, she pulled away and gave her trademark lopsided smile.

"I'm sorry. That was just _so_ amazing! I can't believe we just flew!"

Godric smiled at the girl before him, remembering what he had said to her on the ferris wheel. Then it was as if something clicked inside Evee's head, and she looked at their surroundings. They were on the roof of the tallest skyscraper in Dallas, at least seventy stories high.

"Holy shit!" She exclaimed, her head and eyes moving in every which way. She looked at the black sky above, only a few stars twinkling down at her; most of the others were drowned out by the city lights.

_And the lights!_ Evangeline approached the protective barrier at the edge of the building and looked over. All of the lights in Dallas shone brightly, sparkling in all kinds of colors. The street lights and the cars that obeyed them seemed so tiny from the height they were at. She could no longer pick out individual voices from the people below, and instead they came off as a low, generalized, hum.

"Godric, it's gorgeous up here!"

"You wondered what the city looked like from above, so here it is." He replied, smiling at Evee. He came to stand next to her as she leaned against the rail and looked over; she looked like a giddy little girl on Christmas morning.

"This is all so incredible." She said, turning her attention to him. "Thank you."

"Have you enjoyed your evening?" He studied her face, their eyes eventually meeting.

"Absolutely. I never thought I would ever get to do anything like this. I wish I could see the stars better, though."

"Perhaps we'll go somewhere more secluded next time."

"I would like that."

Evangeline felt herself moving closer to him, the feeling of familiarity returning. Godric placed his hand over hers on the rail, as if he could feel it, too. They silently looked at each other for a moment before seemingly coming to an understanding without words. Godric's free hand curled around the back of her neck, lightly holding her head, and hers came to rest on his stony chest. Their lips collided in a feverish passion, moving together with urgency to release the tension from the carnival, but also softly, as if both were still incredibly nervous. Godric's lips did, in fact, taste as good as Evangeline thought they would; they were soft and smooth, and the chill from his cold body mixed with the taste of spearmint made a shudder run down Evee's spine. Or maybe it was from the fact that she felt like this was all new to her, but at the same time, not new at all.

_Two bodies meshed together, limbs tangled in one another. A bruised leg slid up the side of a masculine torso and wrapped around the lower back._

_A pale hand glided its way up the front of a nearly malnourished feminine abdomen and cupped a breast._

_Messy dark brown hair fanned across a pillow. Hands gripped at bed sheets in ecstasy._

Evangeline and Godric both jerked back, abruptly ending the kiss. She stared at him in shock and confusion, her breathing ragged. He returned the gaze, the same mix of emotions written on his features. Whatever she had seen, playing like portions of an old movie, he had apparently witnessed as well.

"What the _fuck_ was that?!"

* * *

**PLEASE READ: **I am so, so sorry that I took over three months to finally update. There was so much going on with me that I either couldn't find time to write or couldn't find inspiration. I was stuck with writer's block for a few weeks, then after that I just had a lot going on. I had moved into a new apartment, was (and still am) having problems with my job, and the holidays had sucked up what was left of my time. Now that some of the stress has eased, I have been able to actually sit down at my new computer desk (hooray!) and get the rest of the chapter done. It's so nice to actually have a desk to write and type at.

Anywho, please go check out my bio page! I have included a few things to help you guys get a better idea of what's happening on my side of the computer screen. The first paragraph in the bio explains everything. Lastly, I have gone back to the first chapter and added a disclaimer, copyright, and rating warning. Please read that as well! I don't want to hear anyone complaining later about how I included something in a chapter that set a trigger off, but I never said anything. That means you didn't read the head note at the first chapter.

Hope you guys enjoy!

Xoxo, Shelly


End file.
